Growing Up
by Skullosaurus
Summary: Splendid, in his last years of school, has to deal with being different and a would-be superhero. Everything gets even more mixed up once Flippy arrives, bringing with him a strange tale. Feeling as if he s found an equal, Splendid holds onto his forsaken friend with all his might. Flippy/FlipqyxSplendid. Contains fluff and possible blood/gore.


_**Chapter**__**1:**__**Trigger**_

* * *

_AN: I decided there werent enough SplendidxFlippy fanfictions and wanted to contribute to the number. This was written compulsively and so any suggestions on what to correct will be gladly accepted. Please note that some things may be unclear now, but Ill enlighten them soon enough; I wont pull this story into much length. In addition there will probably be some nice Flipqy vs. Splendid action in the future._

_Constructive critism appreciated and may the vortigaunts watch over you.  
_

* * *

Another day in the Happy Tree Friends world. Yet Splendid wasn't one of those with a normal routine. He couldn´t help the way he was, his superhuman strength was too much for the people around him to handle. He lived alone in a nice house a hill away from the high school he went to. Only a little bit and then he´d be able to graduate and continue living without interfering with other people. He believed himself lucky that it´ll be only two years until that, but it all changed when another came to school.

Splendid awoke with a sunbeam reaching out from under the curtains and into his face. He stretched leisurely and yawned, before scrambling out of bed after noticing the time. Rushing, he quickly wrapped his red headband around his skull and clothed himself in blue jeans with a white shirt and matching navy jacket, which flopped around his thin waist as he quickly ran to spread a toast. Grabbing his schoolbag and tying his shoes, he ran out the door with the piece of bread in his mouth. He quickly scouted down the street before lifting up into the air. His school had demanded he would retain from flying, but in the occasion that he would be late, Splendid thought it would be excusable. He finished the toast and licked his lip as he continued to soar over the houses, enjoying the soft breeze that threw back his messy azure hair. Glancing down, he saw the school just a bit away, so he decided to land and run the rest of the way. On his way, he easily surpassed fellow late-runners and chuckled as they exclaimed at his fast pace. He arrived at the gate and continued running over the school grounds until he entered the building and walked into the halls. Quickly climbing the stairs he landed in his classroom, not at all out of breath. He was glad the bell didn´t ring yet, and he strode over to his seat and let his schoolbag thump next to his table. He checked the room and immediately saw the two thieves, Lifty and Shifty. He marched over to them, noticing the gleeful expressions on their faces. ´´_What are you guys smiling about?_ ´´ Splendid warily asked.  
The twins looked up at him, their grins broadening. ´´_We got a new student coming in soon,_ ´´ one of them said, ´´_and we heard delightful gossip about him as well!_ ´´ the other one concluded.  
Splendid leaned carefully against their table, ´´_Oh really? I bet you´re just happy because you have another victim to steal from._´´ Shifty leered comically at the remark, ´´_We don´t steal, Splendy._´´  
His twin chirped in as well, toying with the handy stuck in the back pocket of Splendid´s jeans, ´´_Why on earth would you suspect something so ludicrous?_ ´´  
The bell rang, and instead of replying, Splendid made his way back to his desk, making sure he still had his handy. He sat down, leaning back against his chair, wondering who the new student would be.

It took a while for the newcomer to arrive, and half the day passed. Splendid, sitting on a concrete bench with several classmates around him, was biting into a convenience-bought sandwich in front of the gates just as a car pulled up. Glancing up surprised, Splendid ignored his sandwich and put it down on the plastic wrappings next to him. The people around him murmured excitedly to each other as the black, gleaming car came to a halt. Splendid couldn´t help watching the door of the vehicle warily, wondering what kind of kid would have to put up such a theatrical entrance. He was beginning to think that it would probably some snooty male version of Lammy, when the driver´s door opened and out stepped a man with blue short hair. He was clad in a white doctor's outfit and he walked with an important strut around the car and opened the passenger´s door. By now his friends had also quieted down, as they observe with anticipation. What came out of the vehicle was a surprise for Splendid. A boy around his age, maybe a bit younger, straightened up, wearing casual army clothing; combat boots, an open jacket with a white wife beater shirt and dog tags. He had messy green hair with an army cap upon it. He gazed around himself, his face strangely bitter and down beaten. The driver handed him a schoolbag and retreated into the vehicle and drove off. The strange boy didn´t look back, and headed on into the building. Splendid looked after him, as did his classmates too. A blue-haired girl named Petunia next to him exclaimed after a prolonged silence, ´´_Oh my god he´s **hot**._´´

As the bell chimed signaling end of lunch, Splendid headed nervously towards his class. He looked down at his unfinished sandwich and threw it away, his hunger diminished. He slid the door open and walked in. Some of his peers were already seated, expecting the newcomer apprehensively. Glad he wasn´t the only one, he took his place as well. The classroom filled slowly, and it seemed to take an eternity until their teacher arrived. He pulled after him the boy, who seemed to want to distance himself as much as possible from everything around him. But it wasn't a face of disgust, but rather a face of worry and fear. They stopped in front of the class. ´´_This is Flippy, everyone. He´ll be staying here for now. Everyone be nice to him._´´  
After everyone mumbled their greetings, the teacher continued, ´´_In addition you should not be very loud around him. It scares him easily._´´  
The class tittered slightly. Flippy´s face burned with embarrassment, and Splendid couldn´t help chuckling softly at it. The teacher pointed to the seat in the back of the class next to Lifty, and the new boy marched over and set his bag down. Immediately, the hour returned to the normal schedule, but looking back Splendid could see Lifty leaning over to Flippy and starting up a chat. After a while, Splendid saw Lifty sneaking a hand towards the bag to pick the wallet that was hanging slightly out. But to his surprise, Flippy noticed instantly. He took the wallet out of Lifty´s frozen hands and placed it back in his bag. Splendid turned back and smiled. He thought to himself that the new one didn´t seem to be too bad of a person.

Splendid´s grin widened at the end of the last period. He stretched comically and huffed. He was about to head over to Flippy when someone stepped into his way. ´´_Giggles?_ ´´  
He looked surprised down at the pink-haired girl. She was playing around with her fingertips, avoiding his eyes carefully. Her face was slightly red. ´´_I-I want to talk to you._´´ she managed to say.  
Splendid quickly looked up at Flippy, who was already starting to leave.´´_Okay, alone?_ ´´ He finally agreed.  
He would get another chance to speak to the new classmate another time. Giggles nodded and they left the classroom. They continued to walk until they ended up at the top of the empty stairs. Splendid crossed his arms behind his head and looked questioningly at the girl in front of him. Her face shone a bit brighter and she stumbled on her words as she said, ´´_Spl-Splendid. I wanted to ask you. Do you have a- a girlfriend? If not can I be y-yours?_ ´´  
His eyes widened, but he retained his surprise to a minimum. He looked down. He wasn´t sure if he really wanted to involve a girl into his life, considering he was supposed to be a superhero and could harm her. He also didn´t really want Giggles. He´d been asked out before, but he never really thought they were right for him. They tend to be the usual kind of girls who liked his looks, and how he excelled in most sport-involved activities. He sighed inwardly, and started to say, ´´_I´m sorry-._´´  
But he couldn´t finish his sentence before Giggles broke out into tears right in front of him. Taken aback, Splendid spluttered. ´´_I´m sorry!_´´ he reached out to pat her on the shoulder to try and make her stop crying, but caught himself in time.  
He could crush her shoulder. He could usually suppress the inhumane strength, but he wasn´t fully capable of it. He awkwardly stood back and the girl, not being consoled, turned around and sped off. He watched her dash away, her short skirt flapping up and down. Worrying about the horrible aftermath that will probably follow later, he didn´t notice the three pairs of eyes looking up at him from farther down the stairs.

´´_Well you just ruined her day,_´´ came Shifty´s snide remark, followed by Lifty´s comment, ´´_And also your own._´´  
Splendid looked surprised down at them, astonished that he´d been seen. He was about to reply when he noticed the third person that was accompanying them. Flippy was staring up at him, his face a mild bemusement. In order to cover up the moment it took for him to rip himself from Flippy´s eyes, he laughed softly. ´´_I guess so. But I only told her the truth._´´  
Shifty and Lifty were on either sides of Flippy, and they grinned as they looked up at the soon-to-be superhero. ´´_You´ll need to apologize to her soon, you know._´´ they said in unison.  
Splendid joined them and Lifty handed him his schoolbag. He peeked inside to check if his stuff was still there and directly looked back up at him. The twin looked guiltily away and gave back the wallet he had snatched from it. Shifty chortled at his twin who stuck his tongue out in reply. Splendid hung the bag around his neck and the four continued on down the stairs until they were out of the building. The sun shone warmly down with a wafting breeze.

´´_Hey, you guys want to play soccer or something?_´´ Lifty asked, eyeing the wonderful weather gleefully.  
Shifty groaned however, ´´_Against Splendid again? You know he can kick a soccer ball so hard it´ll replace your skull. Not that it would change much._´´  
The twins began picking on each other, but even with the divided opinions they headed towards the soccer field. Splendid looked over at Flippy and saw that he had a small, yet happy smile. He couldn´t help grinning widely at that, and he bumped against him playfully. ´´_Hey, you want to play with me on a team? It would make it seem fairer, but those two need more backup._´´  
The green-haired boy looked surprised up at him, smile remaining, ´´_I´ll be on their team. But I´m not bad, so be forewarned._´´  
Splendid laughed and dropped his bag against one of the goalies. ´´_My names Splendid, just so you know_ ´´ he replied.  
Flippy nodded ´´_Nice to meet you, Splendid. You already know my name._´´  
Shifty left the group to grab a soccer ball and the others dropped their jackets on their bags. Seeing Flippy bare-armed, Lifty hooted, ´´_You got some real muscles! Glad you´re on our team then._´´ Splendid was also surprised to see that, and started wondering if Flippy would be as strong as himself, when Shifty came back. The twin quickly kicked the ball out onto the field before dropping his own jacket by his bag. The soon-to-be superhero glanced up to see some girls perched in the grass watching them. Flippy elbowed him gently, ´´_You´re pretty well toned as well. I bet you got more than one admirer out there._´´ he laughed softly. Splendid felt his face burn and he quickly turned away from the group of girls.

They assembled around the ball, Splendid on one side, Flippy, Lifty and Shifty on the other. After the signaled mark from Lifty, the game started. Splendid easily managed to claim the ball and play around Shifty who came diving after him. Lifty waited for him to come closer until he barged, but Splendid managed to trick him into falling over his own feet. He kicked the ball onwards, ready to confront Flippy and shoot a goal. The green-haired boy stood ready, and to Splendid´s surprise, he quickly stopped the ball. Splendid toppled over, and Flippy grinned mischievously down at him. The soon-to-be superhero managed to get back on his feet quickly, but by then Flippy had played it forward and was running towards the goal. Splendid knew he had to step it up a notch and he started to sprint, quickly surpassing the already tired twins. He came closer towards Flippy who was guarding the ball from his vicious attack. He attempted to steal the ball back, but his classmate managed to keep the ball from him. Something about his movements seemed strange to Splendid, to him they weren´t normal, more like animalistic. He reached for the ball between his legs but was again blocked by Flippy´s back. For a moment Splendid could smell something close to smoke, or rather something metallic. There was also a sweet scent, and he couldn´t help breathing it in. But the moment passed. Flippy, surprised at the sudden halt, turned around and the ball played into Splendid´s way. He grinned as he turned the direction of it and headed back towards the other´s goal. The new one quickly recovered and tailed him closely. They passed the exhausted and watching twins and Splendid was about to shoot when Flippy dived. He was too late however and he missed catching the ball before it slammed into the net. The green-haired boy flopped down on the spot and laughed ´´_Damn. You wouldn´t go easy on my first day here huh?_ ´´  
Splendid chuckled, and picked up the ball. He wasn´t sure if he should attempt playing a second round since the twins were already tired. He held out a hand and Flippy gratefully stood up. They walked back to the twins and their bags. Splendid threw the ball casually towards Lifty, who scowled. ´´_I´m not returning it._´´ he pointed out.  
His twin nodded as well and they quickly picked up their items and scurried off, leaving the ball behind. The soon-to-be superhero groaned, but Flippy mentioned they could drop it off together. Splendid lightened up at that prospect, and threw his jacket over his shoulder.

´´_So why are you at our school now?_´´ Splendid asked.  
They were walking out of the school by now, but the conversation had turned strangely quiet. He attempted to pick some questions in order to spark it up again. Flippy shrugged, ´´_I´m not really allowed to tell people. I just hope it won´t happen again._´´ The blue-haired boy looked at him questioningly.  
Flippy caught himself and laughed softly but nervously, ´´_Because this school seems quite nice, you know?_ ´´ Splendid nodded. They marched on.  
He tried again. ´´_Where do you live now? We could chill some time._´´ Flippy glanced over at him and smiled ´´_Sure. I live just beyond that hill over there._´´ Splendid gaped, ´´_I live on that hill! Why on earth are you so far away from school?_ ´´  
He received only a shrug. ´´_We could go to school together then._´´ The soon-to-be hero pointed out, but grimaced ´´_That would mean waking up at a better time for me._´´  
Flippy laughed again, ´´_I´m fine with going to school together. There´s no one else living beyond that place, it´s just the woods and me._´´  
´´_But it must be nice to be living right next to nature, right?_ ´´

They continued to chat while they strode on, both of them immersed in the conversation. To Splendid, it seemed they reached the hill faster than what it took for him to get there alone. They reached his house, where Flippy warily glanced at the windows. ´´_Don´t worry, I don´t have folks at home or anything. If you want to come in then go ahead._´´  
He shook his head though, ´´_It´s the same by me too, and I´d like to, but I do have some things to do at home for now-. Maybe next time._´´ He added when seeing the disappointed look in Splendid´s face.  
He nodded in response and they bid each other farewell. The soon-to-be superhero watched the boy walk on down the path until he disappeared from his view. Sighing, he retrieved his keys and entered his home. He dropped his bag at the entrance and kicked off his shoes. He trudged upstairs and flopped down on his bed. He grumbled to himself. It was strange to him how similar he and Flippy were. They both seemed to be stranger than the rest of the people, and how far they lived from school was odd too. He knew why he had to live so far away, but he wasn´t sure about the green-haired boy. If he had the same reasons, why did he live farther away than Splendid? The boy closed his eyes as he nuzzled against his pillow. He remembered the smell from Flippy, both sweet and smoky. He continued to puzzle over it until he finally fell asleep.

Splendid jumped up. Instinctively looking over at the clock, he relaxed again. There was still much time until it would be time to go. He slowly got up and stretched. His back oddly hurt, and he thought he slept badly. He changed swiftly and made himself breakfast in the kitchen. While he was nibbling his toast he gazed out of the window to see if Flippy would be coming up the path. He continued watching after finishing his bread until he finally saw the shape he was looking for. Quickly walking to the front door he opened it and leaned out to wave at the approaching figure. ´´_Hey Flippy! You´re out early._´´ He shouted out and his friend waved back.  
´´_Do you realize what time it is? We´re both quite late._´´ he replied walking up to him.  
Splendid looked confused and glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway. To his surprise he was right; it was already fifteen minutes in. He turned towards Flippy with a face of disbelief, ´´_I woke up early today, why did you take so long?_´´  
He responded with a shrug, ´´_Woke up late and I didn´t bother hurrying. Come on, get ready and we can go._´´ Splendid grabbed his bag and stepped into his shoes. He wanted to run out and lift off when he remembered.  
´´_Shouldn´t we hurry?_ ´´ he asked the calm Flippy. However he yawned in response and shook his head.  
´´_Oh please, come on we should._´´ Again, a no came from his friend.  
´´_We could fly or something? Oh please!_ ´´ This time his friend looked at him in puzzlement. ´´_Fly? You can fly?_ ´´  
Splendid nodded frantically and took hold of Flippy´s hands which were covered in thin black gloves. He didn´t want to spook his friend too much so he only levitated them up a bit. However his friend was more than spooked. He looked in surprise at the frightened boy. He was trembling and glancing down at the ground fearfully. He dug his fingers into Splendid´s own hands as if he was scared to fall. Almost giving in to the temptation of flying higher, the soon-to-be superhero let himself land slowly again. He sighed in exasperation; he wanted to get to school as soon as possible. He noticed his hands were still clasped together with Flippy´s and he looked down at his friend for a moment. Their hands quickly disconnected and they laughed nervously. Splendid could feel a slight blush in his face, but he hoped it wasn´t showing. The green-haired boy´s face glinted also with a slight blush. They turned around and headed on to school.


End file.
